medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zeokx/VERSUS
VERSUS is when I make two species fight. And then YOU, the viewer decide who you think will win! Just edit the post and add your vote! You might have seen these before on Multiverses wiki, I posted several of these there. Just post your vote in the comments and I will add a vote as soon as possible! When the votes are completed, (the end of the week) I will make an entry that show how the winner won the match. So this is just for fun, to see what everyone thinks when two go HEAD TO HEAD! ''' EXAMPLE This is just an example. Example(1) steps onto the battlefield. He quickly locks his eyes with the enemy. It is the demonic Example(2). Without wasting another second, the two creatures charge at eachother. '''YOU DECIDE WHAT COMES NEXT! 3 Example(1) trips his enemy and steps on his skull, breaking it. 5 Example(2) dodges his foe, and strikes him from behind. The foe quickly falls to the ground, defeated. 'YOU DECIDED WHAT WILL HAPPEN, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SAID;' Example(2) dodges Example(1) and strikes him from behind. "NO!!!" he yelps. "Its too late..." Example(1) immediatly falls to the ground, defeated. The crowd cheers. EXAMPLE (2) WINS! 'MATCH 1' The crowd shivers as the figure steps into the battlefield. The figure is none other than a Zeodragon. The crowd immediatly sends out several "oooh"s and "aaah"s as the Zeodragon tests his flames on the stage, burning a hole. Another figure steps onto the stage. The audiance is silent. They turn their attention to the giant azure figure that stepped onto the stage, the Frost Giant. The Zeodragon howls and begins flap his wings. Within seconds, he is hovering over the ground. The Frost Giant yells in anger and charges at his enemy. The swings his axe at the airborne dragon, who just flies a little bit higher so the axe misses. "You stand no chance," the Zeodragon intimidates in a very snake-like tone. "Silence, fool!" The icy giant flings his axe, chopping off the Zeodragon's left wing. The dragon howled in pain as he dropped to the ground. His wing lay off to the side, completely off his body. The dragon grabbed the battleaxe of the Frost Giant out from his arm and yelped from the pain. He swung at the giant, who just laughed as he slammed the axe to the ground. "Stupid dragon." he said, grabbing a small dagger from his belt. He had the dragon on the ground, unab;e to fly, and in a corner. He was wielding a dagger over its head. YOU DECIDE WHAT COMES NEXT! Voting [] The Snow Giant '''finishes the dragon by stabbing him on the chest. The Giant has won! 3 The '''Zeodragon '''knew this would happen, but he had a trick up his sleeve. He took a deep breath and incinerated the giant with his furious dragon breath. He has one! '''VOTE NOW! '- Zeokx. Options: 1.Talk to me, , or 3. See what I have to say 01:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC)'